In semiconductor devices (e.g. diodes or freewheeling diodes), the semiconductor volume needed to sustain a blocking voltage in reverse operation is flooded with charge carriers during forward operation leading to low forward losses of the device. During commutation of the device, which is the change from a forward operation mode to a blocking operation mode by the external circuit, these carriers have to be removed. Weakly doped anode regions implemented in diodes may lead to poor resistance to surge currents. Highly doped anode regions with damage implantation implemented in diodes, may suffer from increased leakage current or hot leakage current, and may be unsuitable for shrinkage of the devices.